1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cross country ski binding.
More particularly, the invention relates to a binding which is adapted to assure the retention on the ski of the tip of a boot of the type comprising a transverse latching bar, which in this case, is a small cylindrical shaft whose two ends are embedded in the lateral portions extending from the sides of the sole. Such a boot, which is well known to cross country skiers, is in particular sold by the assignee under the commercial designations "SR" "SNS".
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
The bindings which are adapted to this type of boot include retention means which comprise a trough, i.e., a small channel of a generally semi-cylindrical shape positioned transversely and whose opening is turned upwardly. The trough is adapted to receive the said latching bar by nesting from top to bottom.
A latch, which is maneuverable for insertion and removal of the boot from the binding, is provided to normally block the opening of the channel during skiing. The bar is thus maintained between the front and rear walls of the channel, under the latch, which ensures the retention at the tip of the shoe on the ski.
In the course of skiing, the transverse bar serves as a pivot axis for the boot on the ski, the front portion of the sole pressing an absorption element and restoring appropriate energy to the binding. The Absorption element comprises, for example, a bumper made of elastically deformable synthetic rubber.
In the bindings of the type described, the boot can only escape from the ski in a voluntary fashion, by opening of the latch (during removal of the boot). In the case of a fall, the tip of the shoe remains affixed to the ski, which can be dangerous for the skier in certain configurations of a fall, particularly, in those cases where there is a substantial torsional component, the flexibility of the shoe being then insufficient to compensate for the relative torsional movement between the leg and the ski.